golden minds
by DevilableJazz12
Summary: Alice and Bella are best friends. Alice and Jasper have a wedding in Hawaii.They are going there from a plane,which faces technical problems in between of the journey.From the life jacket and oxygen masks they land to a island .To know what happens next read the book.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 – Bella and Alice_

Flashback…

**_March 18th_**

_I woke up. I wanted to sleep more but I knew I have to wake up for the school because it was my first day of senior grade. I was feeling very sleepy, I went to the bathroom. I was ready in an hour. I wore my favorite polka dot top and my shortest shorts. Nobody was at home so the home was very quite because when mom and dad are at home. They always start fight for small things._

_I locked the door. I went towards the car did I mention that I just got the license a week ago. I am enthusiastic for my first day of driving by myself. I started the car and started to go towards the school on a speed of 40. It was going well. When I saw a girl waving her hand. I stopped the car._

_'__My name is Alice Cullen and I am going to my school I didn't now that my fuel pipe has a hole so my oil leaked and my car stopped'. She said_

_'__In which school do you study'? I said._

_'__Mt. Thomas ' she said_

_'__Me too I can drop you there come sit'. I said._

_'__What the fucking hell is going on with me' she murmured._

_When we reached the school. We saw the checklist in which it was written that in which class we are .We both were in the same class. When everybody settled down .First came the science professor gave us some notes. After the school was over . I dropped her to her house._

_"__Can we meet in the cafe today?" she said_

_"__Okay I am new here so i will get a time pass" I said_

_At home, I was just waiting for the time to pass thinking," when we will meet" because there was nobody at home so I was totally bored I took her number and called her she told me we will meet at 4:30 it was 3:30 now so I thought 1 hour "what should i do at home" so I thought "I will go to the coffee house and wait till 4:30 till then I will order a coffee for myself"._

_When I reached the cafe. I saw she was already there. We talked about our families. She said " Both her father and mother were doctors." She had an brother Edward Cullen who studies in a collage in Hawaii. She has a boyfriend named Jasper. I was very happy because I got a friend._

_**After one year**_

_Now we are best friends we go everywhere together did I mention that Alice and jasper have there wedding in Hawaii on may 24._

_Alice called me to Green Park._

_I went there i saw a limozeen. What a dumb shit a limozeen came in the green park. Suddenly, Alice came out of the car with a boy. "He is my brother Edward "said Alice."Hi Bella Alice talks a lot about you "said Edward."Hi Edward "I said_

_Alice asked me to come for shopping._

_Please review! I want to know about my story! Please + 100_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter – 2 – On the Island**_

_After the 'WHOLE SHOPPING ' They dropped me to my home and told me to be ready for flight tomorrow ._

_I woke up at time today and was not feeling sleepy today so I got my ass out of the bed . I got ready in my favorite Polka dot top and shortest shorts I could find in my closet . I thought she would like it. Now it was the time. I called Alice and she told me that she will pick me up from my house ._

_As I went down with my luggage , I heard the bell . Wow , this going to be so much fun ._

___We hailed a cab _ and went to the only airport near forks -Port Angeles . It was becoming so boring as the boys were talking about the cars and stuff so Me and Alice started planning where we would go first when we reach Hawaii .We _were going to land in Hawaii. In eight hours. Then we herd an announcement of that the system is facing technical problems. We had to take the life jackets and the oxygen masks for our safety . Wow! This adventurous trip turned into a disastrous one . There was no way out, we had to jump. Did I mention , I have acrophobia . This so scary and All I could Think was ' Life is unfair and I hate god for doing this to us . ' I jumped out of the plane and fell directly into the water . I felt like I was drowning and that was the last thought that entered my mind until everything blanked out. _

_It felt dizzy and my body ached with fatigue . The pain was killing me and I wanted to die ...It was so unbearable . I was feeling hazy and I looked around...HOLY CRAP ! Where the hell I am ? All I could taste was dirt in my mouth . I looked around and saw the sand and coconut tree around me . Jesus fucking hell...How the hell did I reach here ? All I could I remember was- Alice ...shopping...plane...technical problems...jumping...height...water...drowning...OH MY GOSH ! Where am I ? And where are Alice , Jasper and Edward ? I got up quickly ignoring the shooting pain in my back . I need to look for them ...I dragged myself slowly , painfully and found no one . I felt like crying ...I don't even know where I am . Somewhere in the islands of Pacific ocean . Please God help me ! _

_Please review._

_I want to know your thoughts about my +1000_

_-danial _


End file.
